


Angels and Airwaves

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic destiel, Kid Fic, Kid!Fic, M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas found out ages ago that traveling interdimensionally with a six month old is not a good idea. Cas stays at home with the baby while Dean visits Sam in California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels and Airwaves

**Author's Note:**

> The baby's name is a tribute to [Ask Domestic Destiel](http://askdomesticdestiel.tumblr.com) on tumblr.  
> Titled by the lovely [Misty](http://mastersp8er.tumblr.com), thanks darlin'.  
> Based off of [this post](http://domesticlifeofghosts.tumblr.com/post/32423279932) on tumblr.  
> Length: 500 words.

Dean and Cas found out ages ago that it is not a good idea to travel interdimensionally with a six month old. So, as it stands, Cas decided to stay at home with Lin while Dean visits his brother in California.

Sam apologizes to Dean as he gets off the phone.  
"Work emergency," he explains. "Somebody fucked up and now I have to deal with the paperwork. They're giving me an extra day off for the trouble, though. And I shouldn't even be gone the full day."  
"Don't worry about it, Sammy," Dean smiles. As soon as Sam leaves, Dean opens his laptop.  
Cas is online.  
He clicks "video call" and his face lights up as Cas answers immediately and his face comes into view on the screen.  
"Hey," he says a bit breathlessly. Even with the grainy view from the camera, Cas's eyes are gorgeous.  
"Hello, Dean," the angel smiles. "I was just about to put Zeppelin down for a nap. Would you like to see her?"  
Dean grins. "Of course!" Then, "Hi, baby!" when Cas adjusts the camera to point at her.  
Lin giggles and kicks her feet at seeing her Daddy's face on screen.  
"Damn, Cas, we have a beautiful baby," Dean says for perhaps the five hundredth time since they adopted her.  
Cas lowers his head and peers into the camera, smiling. "I agree. You made an excellent decision." He kisses the top of Lin's head then readjusts the camera.  
"Babies take so long to fall asleep," Cas sighs. "Are you sure I can't...?"  
Dean shakes his head. "We don't know what effect zapping will have on her, Cas."  
Cas's mouth twitches and he pouts a little. "It will not harm her, I can make sure of that," he tries, his voice pleading.  
"Cas..." Dean starts.  
"I find the sound of her wailing to be very grating."  
"It's what every parent has to deal with."  
"Every _human_ parent. Dean, I can assure you, no damage will come to her. I rebuilt you from scratch, memories intact. I think I can handle caring for an infant's limited mental abilities."  
And, shit. Cas has learned the damningly convincing tactic known as Puppy Dog Eyes. Dean heaves a sigh. "Alright, alright."  
"Thank you, Dean," Cas nods and lifts his mouth in a half-smile. "I will be right back." He walks off screen and moments later reappears in front of the computer.  
"How is Sam?" Castiel asks, tilting his head to the side in a way that still makes Dean's heart skip a beat.  
"He's good, yeah. He says he wants to come visit us soon. I told him as soon as I finish building the addition on our house, he's welcome." And, yeah. He's still not quite used to the fact that they have a _house_. With _neighbours_ and a _yard_. Sure, he still hunts on occasion. He thinks that maybe this time he can settle for good. Live a domestic life. He smiles. Yeah, that sounds really nice.


End file.
